


way out nowhere

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [24]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kneeling, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison's known about Gerard's dirty little secret for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	way out nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the excellent Lucifuge
> 
> Written for the bandom_meme prompt of _Gerard likes being tied up. Party likes tying Gerard up. It's funny how things work out._ by anonymous
> 
> Title from _Boy Division_ by My Chemical Romance

Poison's known about Gerard's dirty little secret for a while now.

The first time it'd been an accident; Gerard had gotten picked up in a Drac raid and Poison had rescued him from the BLI processing center. The Dracs had ziptied his hands behind his back and Gerard's stupidly tight jeans hadn't left anything to the imagination.

Gerard gets off on being tied up, hands bound tightly together. Rope is the best, the kind that Gerard can pull against until it digs into his wrists and rubs the skin raw. 

Gerard's eyes darken when Poison gets out the rope he'd had Ghoul pick up at one of the swapmeets. Gerard licks his lips and can't look away as Poison slaps the coils against his thigh, dangles it from his fingers, twists it between his hands.

Gerard's breath comes hard and fast, and Poison grins. _Gotcha, motorbaby._ "On your knees."

Gerard drops, and Poison stalks around him once, twice. It doesn't escape Poison's notice, the way he grips his wrists behind his back. Gerard can't make himself ask for this, but his body language is loud and clear.

It takes just a moment for Poison to tie Gerard up, tight enough to keep him from getting loose. If Gerard struggles, the coarse fibers will dig in, scrape Gerard's skin, leave marks.

Gerard loves to struggle.

Poison steps close, nudges at Gerard's _very_ obvious erection with a boot. "You want something, sugar?"

Shrugging, Gerard tips his head back to look up at Poison, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

Chuckling, Poison presses against Gerard's dick again, ignoring the small protesting noise that Gerard makes. "Gotta ask for it. Use your words, baby."

Gerard ignores him, just licks his lips and his mouth drops open. It's obscene, wet and slick, and Poison can't help himself, grabs a handful of hair and rubs his crotch against Gerard's face, stifling a moan. He can feel the moist heat of Gerard's breath and he wants to shove his dick into _that_ mouth, rough and sloppy.

He pulls Gerard away from his dick. "You want me to fuck your mouth, Gerard?" With his hands tied, Gerard has no control, can't push Poison away if he goes too deep or too fast. The idea makes Poison's dick even harder and he groans. "Make you take it, swallow it down, push in so deep—"

Poison wants Gerard to beg for it, but he's starting to think he can't wait that long. He fumbles at the button on his jeans, and then the zipper, and then he's got his dick out, hissing because fuck, he's so wet and hard for Gerard. He gives himself a couple of fast strokes and Gerard struggles against Poison's hold, trying to get _closer_.

"Tell me what you want," Poison murmurs. He doesn't know why, but he needs the words as much as Gerard needs to stay silent. "C'mon, sugar, tell me. Tell me, and I'll give you exactly what you want, what you need." He rubs the head of his cock against Gerard's lips, coaxing. "Always give you what you need."

"Your cock—" Gerard grits out, body leaning forward. "I want your cock, fuck my mouth, Poison, do it, fuck me, make me swallow you down—"

"Open," he whispers, and when Gerard does, Poison slides in, slow and easy. Gerard starts sucking, lips tight; it's such a pretty picture that it makes Poison's heart skip a beat. "Good, so good," he croons, rocking his hips. He lets go of his dick and traces the arch of Gerard's cheekbone with his thumb.

Gerard's pulling against the hand that Poison has tangled in his hair, trying for _more_ and Poison deliberately keeps the rhythm unhurried. Gerard makes frantic, hungry sounds that somehow make Poison's dick even harder. "Stop fighting me, pretty baby. I'll give you what you need, I promise." He pushes the hair out of Gerard's eyes. "Trust me."

Gerard shudders, relaxes, and Poison goes deeper, until Gerard chokes and gasps, over and over. Poison locks his knees and moans, thighs trembling, a molten wave of heat flashing across his body as he comes. He fights to keep his eyes open, watching as Gerard swallows, throat working. 

He gets oversensitive too quickly and has to pull away, ignoring the way Gerard tries to shuffle forward to follow. Poison tips Gerard's face up and bends over to kiss him sweetly, tasting himself on Gerard's lips. Gerard whimpers a little, balance thrown off with his hands tied. "Easy, baby," Poison whispers, easing down onto his knees. "I'll take care of you."

Poison keeps Gerard distracted with soft kisses while he undoes Gerard's belt and button and zipper, shoving his hand into his ragged jeans and getting a handful of Gerard's dick. He's hot and sweaty and Poison twists his wrist and gets a good grip, stroking the best he can. 

"Please—" Gerard's voice is rough and he tucks his forehead against Poison's neck, breath hot and fast against Poison's skin. "Please—" 

Poison slings his arm around Gerard, pulling him in. "C'mon, sugar," Poison croons, rubbing the slick palm of his hand against the head of Gerard's cock. Gerard's hips twitch, a strangled sound escaping his throat, and Poison can't wait anymore. He presses a kiss to the corner of Gerard's eye and starts jacking him off with intent, grinning sharply at the way Gerard pulls at the ropes binding him, trying to wiggle closer.

"Poison—" Gerard gasps, and then he comes, shuddering in Poison's arms.

"Beautiful," Poison says, nuzzling at Gerard's ear. He lets his free hand drift down, tracing over the ropes around Gerard's wrists, tugging on them a little and feeling Gerard shiver in response. 

Poison knows Gerard's little secret, but he thinks that maybe Gerard doesn't mind at all.

-fin-


End file.
